According to state of the art, the profile type handles are basically presented in stylized section “C”, and with a length equal to the width of the respective drawers in which they will be installed. The most usual and common form of this type of fastening handle onto the drawer is made through a laminar and vertical projection of the profile, which configures a lower extension of its wall, which projection, after the profile being with its base on the upper edge of the front wall of the drawer, contacts the inner side of said wall and is fastened on it using screws.
The main drawback of this form of fastening is on the fact that the drawer is not completely closed, leaving a small gap resulting from the thickness of said laminar projection of the handle.
The ideal solution to eliminate this problem consists in fastening the handle directly into the top of the front wall of the drawer.
The Applicant holds the invention patent application PI 1104898-0, filed on Nov. 7, 2011 under the title “PROFILE TYPE HANDLE FASTENING SYSTEM”, which promotes a completely safe, stable and easily executed fastening of the profile directly on top of the drawer or cabinet door.
For such, the object system mentioned includes as its main component a guide piece or support, basically parallelepiped-shaped, to be fastened by screw on top of the front wall of the drawer, next to each one of its ends, and said piece is provided with recesses in two of its opposite sides, which configure tabs for fitting and sliding the handle through the tines provided in the internal region at the base of the handle.
Additionally, said guide piece is provided on three of its side edges of its base, with removable swallowtail-shaped tabs, which configure the positioning elements of the guide piece on the top or top edge of the front wall of the drawer, in order to secure in the correct position and it aligns with the other ones, delimiting each other a optimum rail for fitting and sliding the handle.
After fastening the guide piece, or bracket, on top of the front wall of the drawer or door of the cabinet, the positioning tabs are removed, being that at least two should be used, one at each end.
However, in the practical use of this invention, the Applicant noted some drawbacks, explained below.
Due the square format of the bracket object of the above claim, the hole to insert the fastening screw is centralized, so that when said bracket is positioned on the edge of the drawer or cabinet door, said hole is very close to the end of said wood edge (MDF or MDP), so that when putting the screw for fastening the bracket, the wood “splinters”.